resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Marauder
The Marauder is a new strain of Chimera that appears in Resistance 2. A Marauder is a large Chimera that towers even over Titans and vaguely resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Nathan Hale encountered and fought a Marauder in Cocodrie, Louisiana, and he sees another one later in the distance on a road with Chimeran forces of varying strains while regrouping with Richard Blake. Description The Marauder walks on only two legs and has no arms. A flamethrower like weapon has been installed in the creature to channel its flammable saliva for use in combat, this also causes a problem with the creature over-heating, and depends on a special cooling unit. This not only keeps it from over-heating, but also allows it to actually use its flamethrower. After killing the Marauder, the flamethrower is visible in its mouth in the place of a tongue. Marauder Overseer Within the Chimera ranks are Marauder Overseers, which are far more damage resilient and much more damaging than the Story Campaign version. This type of Marauder looks exactly the same as the standard Marauder, and appears in Bracknell and Bryce Canyon during the Co-op campaign. Also if a player gets too close to it, the Marauder will lift up a foot and stomp the ground causing a significant amount of damage. Most notably on Superhuman mode, the Marauder Overseer is able to easily overwhelm a full squad of 8. With the exception of the advanced Titan overseer, nothing else comes close to the Marauder in terms of difficulty. Marauder/Mauler? A so far unseen Chimera known as a Mauler was listed on resistance-game.com. It is described with remarkably similar traits to the Marauder, yet has a different name. At first it was thought to be a misspelling of Marauder until Resistance: The Gathering Storm identified the Mauler as a completely separate strain. It is possible that the Marauder is a substrain of the original Mauler that is designed for combat rather than as a beast of burden, as the Mauler is described as being used for. Strategy *When the player encounters the Marauder, he/she must be very cautious. This Chimera uses an attack in which it spreads a fiery substance in front of it, similar to a Spider Grenade. It also has a rather long range attack that resemble a ball of fire, which can easily kill the player in one hit if it's direct. *The L210 LAARK (which can be found in the attic of the house) or the Bullseye Mark II is the weapon of choice against the creature. It's recommend to lure the Marauder to the hole in front of the house and hit it with the weapon, and repeating this tactic until it dies. Perhaps the easiest way to defeat this enemy is to use the Auger Mark II and shoot it through the walls of the house, where the player is invulnerable (to an extent). It will die about in about 20-30 shots, or 2-3 LAARK rockets. The player can also use the Magnum's secondary fire. Furthermore, the V7 Splicer, that is also found within the house, is highly ineffective against the Marauder (the blades will just bounce off). *An attempt to attack the Marauder while outside of the house is very risky as the area is open and the player may get killed by the Marauder's fire ball attack. *When the player defeats the Marauder, it will fall over and it's body is used to climb over a small river infested with Furies to the next area. Gallery Beast.jpg|Concept art. Marauder close up.jpg poster-19-02-08 13-29-51.png Resistance2scr_003-large.jpg|Nathan Hale faces a Marauder. marauder.jpg|The Marauder watches Hale. Marauder.png|The Marauder attacks. 20190227_195254.jpg le marauder.jpg|A dead Marauder. 20190227_195307.jpg Trivia *The Marauder shares many physical and aesthetical traits with the Dinosaur-like 'Grunthor' enemy from Ratchet: Tools of Destruction; both having glowing yellow eyes and the ability to spit flames. ''Resistance 2 (Single Campaign) *After the Marauder is killed go around the left side of the house with a Auger and the corpse will glow as if it was still alive. *The Marauder's spit attack can sometimes harm you even if you are a floor above it. ''Resistance 2 (Co-op Campaign) *When Marauder Overseer been killed by Specter Team, the Chimera's corpse will blown up into pieces of flesh and guts. Category:Bosses Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies